Discord
Description Discord is a male Draconequus and actually a reformed antagonist introduced in the 2nd season premiere as villain in MLP:FiM. He's the Master of Chaos and disharmony who once ruled over Equestria in a state of unrest and unhappiness. Discord faced agaisnt Celestia and Luna, and they used the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in stone. Since the Princess Celestia ordered Mane 6 to release Discord, so they try to reform him so he can protect Equestria from a possible future attack, no one offered, but Fluttershy's kindness didn't let this remain so, and she was able to reform the Lord of Chaos himself, and even became his most faithful and dear friend. In the fanfic Bride of Discord, Discord and Fluttershy begin to get to know each other more thoroughly, and discover that they feel something more mutual than friendship, and end up falling in love and getting married. He is in VSPR, looking to impart chaos in the world of TF2, causing everyone to kill each other, and float through the heavens by gravity. He can do anything, even the unthinkable! Abilities Main Rage - Costs 100% rage: :Set gravity low, so everyone can float; Friendly fire on; Discord receives 2 short point teleports, which teleport you a short distance in the direction you're looking in, you use them by pressing reload (R by default). It lasts for 20 seconds. Life Loss Rage :You have 3 lives! Each time you lose one, time slows down and each time you swing your melee, you rapidly move in the direction you're looking, piercing through and killing all enemies in your path. It lasts 2 seconds. :This effect doesn't occur when you lose your last life. Teleport is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your teleport, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will teleport to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 1.5 seconds during which you can’t attack. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. Releasing secondary attack before you have 100%, or when fully charged but not looking up, will reset your charge, meaning you'll have to charge it again. :After every teleport, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your teleport for 15 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called an "emergency teleport". This is a special teleport that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "EMERGENCY TELEPORT! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will teleport you to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 3 seconds during which you can’t attack. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous He pass to be the master of chaos and disharmony, someone fearsome and powerful, to be a friend of the ponies, all thanks to the kindness of Fluttershy, being his only friend when he was released from his stone prison. Discord also loves bad jokes and tea parties with Fluttershy.. HE CAN DO ANYTHING! Battle Strategies Battling as Discord Discord is a hale with many tricks up his sleeve, you can play on your own to kill the players, or use them against themselfes: thanks to the fact that friendly fire is on, and also as the gravity is low, you can go free around the map, killing people more easily, special for the engies, medics and other classes that are unprotected and alone, since the others will be fighting each other, avoiding being killed by their own mates. Remember that you also have the 2 point teleport, which allows you to reach places that are difficult for you to reach, or to surprise your opponent and attack them from behind and get the most value of the backstab. Also take into account that even losing a life, you can kill people, so when you have a few hp left, you could get closer to the enemies so that when you lose it, kill them faster, but remember that for every swing, you do it in a linear trajectory and not free, so calculate well that before swinging! Battling against Discord When fighting against discord, not only do you have to worry about him, also about your teammates, since as he is the master of disharmony, even your best friend can betray you and attack from your back, so don't fully trust in anyone! Remember also that he can lose lives, and each time he does, he move around the map much faster than the mercenaries, and if he hits you, he kills you, so keep your distance from him or hide behind the walls, where Discord can't move in linear trajectory and get you. Classes like the scout or the soldier, which has a good mobility, to quickly escape from Discord and mercs, and be able to defend himself, counters him pretty well! Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Teleport. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * RELOAD ® uses the Point Black Teleport. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Radiarc - Chaos Arranged Glass Of Water (Chaos Sprite Remix) Quotes "Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" - Intro "Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos." Laugh - Intro Teleport Sound - Teleport "Maybe the magic of friendship can help you." - Rage "Ugh, gag." - Backstabbed "Twists and turns are my master plan." - Life Loss "Just make it quick. I'm missing some excellent chaos here." - Last Man Standing "I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies. Fire when ready." - Last Man Standing "Oh for goodness's sake!" - Defeat "Who cares? I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. I'm Discord, the master of chaos!" - Defeat "You should see the looks on your faces. Priceless!" - Victory "Bravo! Harmony in Equestria is officially dead." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Spy Category:Unicorns Category:Teleport Bosses